1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Xerographic image forming apparatuses are equipped with an electrophotographic photoreceptor (hereinafter, sometimes simply referred to as “a photoreceptor”), a charging unit, an exposure unit, a developing unit, and a transferring unit, and form images by an electrophotographic process using these units.
Xerographic image forming apparatuses have increased in speed and have extended operating lifes due to technological developments in each member and in the system as a whole. Along with such changes, there are increasing requirements for each subsystem to be able to cope with high speeds and provide high reliability.
In order to achieve a longer operating life of an electrophotographic photoreceptor, it is very important to prevent scratches or abrasion, and curable resins are being developed in order to improve the mechanical strength of the photosensitive layer.
In image forming apparatuses with requirements for each subsystem to be able to cope with high speeds and provide high reliability, there are particularly strenuous requirements for the photoreceptor that is used for image writing and for the cleaning member that cleans the photoreceptor to be able to cope with high speeds and provide high reliability.
There have also been some investigations into the properties, such as mechanical strength, of functional layers using an alcohol soluble curable resin. However, there has been insufficient investigation from the viewpoint of improving film formation properties.